conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future World Events 2013
Guys, please, if there's a UN meeting happening on a certain date (e.g. 10th) don't continue RP in a situation after that date until the meeting is concluded. It makes no sense and confuses the stream of RP. Continue with other aspects of your nations until UN meetings are concluded. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) How does one transport 80 million gallons of Diet Pepsi all at once in the first place? -Sunkist- (talk) 23:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) That is a good question. But I suspect it to be the norm to stock large quantities of tooth-decaying soda when you have a quarter of a million hipsters as your national population. Supply and demand. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:08, May 16, 2013 (UTC) A soda-storage facility similiar to an oil refinery, but with soda being held in the tanks instead of gas. Enclavehunter (talk) 00:16, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Right on the money. Its the most liquid reserve in the entire country, and I'm pretty sure they have reserves hidden elsewhere. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:53, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ...and the brown stuff hit the fan. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Why, MC? Enclavehunter (talk) 04:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) What the hell happened while I was asleep?!?. Falloutfan08 (talk) 09:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Just so we're clear, Future World doesn't become Retardland as soon as I decide to go to bed for the evening. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:16, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Heck, at least you two were dead asleep. Enclave and I had to endure the entire thing while fully awake. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:12, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Request As Sunkist has just blanked Columbia, I would like the NER to ICly annex the remainder of the states of New York, Pennsylvania and Maryland. Of course, as I frown upon granting myself permission, I would like to hear if anyone objects to this. My IC reason would be that the insurgencies in these regions declare independence and call a referendum for the future of their countries, in which case the citizenry vote to join liberal New England and their former states. I would have wanted the entirety of Virginia too, but I think that may be pushing it, so I'll just keep the little northern portion that I have. Please, feel free to give input. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) No please Super, go ahead. Given that both Sunkist and Enclave (as far as I know) have bolted, it appears that North America is now your playground. And believe me, given your maturity in such matters, no justification is required. I as well as the others fully trust your judgement. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm still here. And I don't see why it would hurt, Super, considering the recent mess. On another note, does the war between Columbia and the SWR still occur? Enclavehunter (talk) 23:22, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes. For all intents and purposes, only the handover of territory didn't happen. I'll give you the choice to undo the coup if you want, but if not, that still occurs as well. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'll redo the coup. Well, since its blank, who controls Columbia's forces? Enclavehunter (talk) 23:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Just go about it as if it were a normal blank. Keep in mind Columbia remains as strong as it was under play control, so a stalemate and peace treaty might be a good idea. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, when the time comes, I'll revise the Treaty of St. Louis Enclavehunter (talk) 23:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Alright, I know I can't handle power. Columbia is just too big for me to take on, its too big in the global outlook and I think it destroys the atmosphere of having several small states occupy North America. After the elections, I want to break up Columbia, allowing new people to move in. I know the new FW is all about stability now, but I think we could bring in more people if there was some open space in North America. All I think I can handle is a small country, which I request in the Northeast, a small liberal nation, it will most likely keep its namesake, Role on Columbia, role on. I'm expecting some negative reaction. -Sunkist- (talk) 03:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You can break Columbia up and take areas of the Northeast minus the territories I want to annex, and which I discussed with you. Thank you for being mature about this. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC)